togetheryunjae yoosu DBSK
by kimjunsu
Summary: this is my first compeleted fanfic but it is writen in chinese...if you can speak chinese pls give me some advice thx:D


**夜凉如水。**

**冷清的街道空空荡荡瞧不见行人的踪迹，却听得街角深巷中传来缓慢拖沓的脚步声。**

**询声而去，便可见得幽深的小巷中有一人踏着虚浮的脚步蹒跚而来，摇摇晃晃似醉酒般。此人只著一件单薄的衣袍，在巷中人家大门两旁灯笼那微弱的灯火下，颜色污浊已辨不出质地，看此人如此凄惨的形容怕只是个寻常落魄之人，穿的不过是那些粗布麻衣罢了。忽地一阵阴风刮过，那人便如秋天寒风中的落叶，嗦嗦的发抖。**

**待来人走的更近些时，才得以在黑夜里看清他的样貌。**

**看此人衣衫褴褛，脚步虚浮，尽显粗俗鄙陋之气，待看这面容时却不禁让人呼吸一窒。**

**眼前这人虽面上有些个尘垢，但也看得出此人应是唇红齿白，风月无边。明眸皓齿眉黛鬓绿，不是美人那是哪般。正欲细细打量这人身段，却见他抬眼望来，斜勾着眼波便要施展倾国倾城惑人心绪的微笑。可是，他却突然双眼一翻，便这样昏睡过去。那倾国倾城的微笑也只落得那嘴角如抽搐般僵硬的弧度。见他晕倒，也只得伸手接住他清瘦若柳的身子，噫吁唏，真是如柳随风柔绵有加。**

**这时再仔细瞧这公子的衣裳，这分明是上好的锦缎，上头还绣着些精细巧妙的繁复纹饰，加上这人形容出众，定是哪个皇亲贵胄家的公子哥。可又如何落得这般狼狈不堪？沈昌珉想，我大可先把这美人带回家中，待他醒来后再询问一二。**

**"公子可醒了？"一位浓眉大眼的姑娘瞧他醒来，讨好的凑上近前询问。**

**"嗯…请问…咳咳…"他甫一开口说话，便觉得嗓子如刀割般难受，声音也嘶哑难听。旁的姑娘应是这里的小丫头，见公子这般忙跑到桌边给倒了杯凉茶来。**

**他润了润喉咙，停顿了一下，就接着问道，"这是哪里？"**

**丫头笑了笑，颇带着些得意的语气说道，"这里是我家老板酒楼里的客房，老板昨夜里遇见公子在街上昏了过去，便把公子给带了回来。我家老板可是个大好人啊，人又长得英俊潇洒，我们这些个小姑娘家都没见过老板这样样貌好心肠也好的人，个个都喜欢他。不过现在倒是见着个比我家老板还要好看的人呢。"**

**"嗯？"**

**"就是公子你呀，要是公子穿咱们姑娘家的衣裳，肯定人人都说公子是个大美人。我们老板现在肯定在想'哎哟我这扬州第一美男的称号莫要被他人抢了去呀！'"说完还摆出个流里流气的"我最帅"的造型。**

**他有些想笑又觉得方才是夸自己笑了会非常尴尬，正在他不知道要怎么办才好时一人推门而入化解了这个局面。**

**进来之人正是那'哎哟我这扬州第一美男的称号莫要被他人抢了去呀！'的酒楼老板沈昌珉，他进来便看见那公子靠坐在床上，便走近前来，"公子你终于醒了，真是太好了。"**

**"呃…感谢沈老板出手搭救，在下无以为报。敢问在下睡了很久么？"**

**还不待老板回答，这丫头就发话了，"哎哟，公子可都睡了一天一夜了！"**

**"小方！不得胡说糊弄公子！"呵斥完丫头后笑着对他说，"别听这丫头胡说，也不过刚刚好十二个时辰而已。"如此看来，这老板认为一天一夜便不是十二个时辰了。**

**"请问公子贵姓？看公子气度不凡，为何前天夜里突然晕倒在巷中？"**

**"……在下名叫金在中，父亲是京城一个商人，这次是要帮他到扬州来办事，不巧碰上土匪，随行的下人都跑了，随身的财物也被土匪抢了。在下几日未进滴水，好不容易来到扬州，这才落得如此状况…"他总不可能说是为了躲避京城的某人逃到扬州，却发现以前衣来伸手饭来张口的日子过惯了，不知道这钱财用的这么快吧？**

**似乎是要响应那句"几日滴水未进"，在中的肚子咕噜咕噜唱起歌来，沈昌珉不禁失笑，"我这就叫厨房给金公子准备饭菜。"**

**"真是谢谢了，沈老板不介意的话就叫我在中好了。"**

**"好，金公子应该比我大，就叫你在中哥吧，哥叫我昌珉就可以了。"**

**"昌珉呐。"**

**"嗯？哥叫我有什么事？"**

**"我看你这厨房里的厨子都快忙不过来了，我这每日闲着也没事情打发时间，不如就让我帮帮忙吧。"**

**沈昌珉呆愣了一会儿，"哥会做饭？"**

**"对啊，莫要小瞧了你在中哥。"说完撸了袖子，便要开始干活了。昌珉心下惊奇，也跟进了厨房看稀奇了。**

**昌珉看在中切黄瓜，咄咄咄，刀法如神，极其娴熟，心中莫名想到要是能娶了这贤良淑德的公子该有多好。诶，我这是什么想法，罪过罪过。**

**待他反应过来时在中已经把切好的黄瓜还给旁边的厨子并开始烧红烧肉了……**

**"怎么样，昌珉觉得我烧的菜如何？"**

**呆滞中。**

**"不喜欢？"**

**继续呆滞中。**

**"……"在中瞧这昌珉夹了一块红烧肉吃了就这么直楞楞的呆着，心想那人不是夸他手艺极好么？！真真气煞人也，那人竟是骗他的！害他在恩人面前丢脸！**

**"呜呜呜呜…"一声呜咽突然传来，便见那方才还无机物一般的昌珉已经变回了有机物。**

**在中见这高大（…）的沈老板突然哭了起来，一时手足无措，莫非我做的菜难吃的让人涕泪泗流？**

**"哥！我第一次吃到这么好吃的菜，没想到竟然会有这么好吃的菜，太好吃了，呜呜…我好感动～"**

**"=口=|||||"**

**这人一忙啊，时间就过得飞快。这不，在中已经在昌珉的酒楼里住了将近半月了，每日便在那厨房里忙活，而客人们因为吃到了"好吃的令人感动"的红烧肉，便周周吃日日吃时时吃，在中只得周周做日日做时时做，使得身上都带着些个红烧肉的气味。**

**"在中哥。"**

**"嗯？"在中抬头，总觉得昌珉这孩子最近看他就跟看红烧肉似的。**

**"这些天哥每日都在那乌烟瘴气的厨房里忙活，怕是有些无趣了，弟弟今儿个就带哥出去逛逛吧。"说完璨然一笑，抓着那散发红烧肉香气的在中就跨出门去。**

**刚拐过半月前在中晕倒的那个深巷（…），便看到一群人围成个圈，还在指手划脚的议论着什么，象是在看什么热闹。在中面对半月的红烧肉，无趣至极，这下似乎遇到好玩的事，拉着昌珉就往人群里挤。**

**"大家可怜可怜我们吧…我爹爹重病在身，家里的钱财全部都用来给爹爹看病，娘亲也跟别的男人跑了…我们已经有好多天没有吃一粒米了…大家可怜可怜我们吧…我愿意做牛做马报答你们的恩情！"**

**好不容易挤到中间，在中和昌珉发现这说话的是一个衣着破烂但长相十分清秀的少年，和他们年龄相仿，大约也就十八九岁。他的身旁还躺着一位花白须发的老叟，身上裹了床棉被还在瑟瑟发抖。这个莫非是这少年的爹爹？！恁地老来得子？！**

**"这位小公子，躺在你旁边的可是你的父亲？"莫要开玩笑，那老叟那么长的白胡子，要做他爷爷这年龄还说的过去。**

**少年抬头望见在中，愣了一愣，说道，"他是我爹爹，他…他病的这么重，这位姐姐这么漂亮心肠一定很好，帮帮我们吧…呜呜…"**

**在中犹如晴天霹雳杵在原地不得动弹。我最讨厌别人说我漂亮！说我是漂亮的姐姐更可恶！！说我长得帅不行么！叫我帅气的哥哥不行么？！不行么不行么不行么？！**

**一旁的昌珉看他在中哥气得直翻白眼，颇为有趣，不禁捂嘴偷笑。不料被在中发现，吃了个大爆栗。**

**在中气呼呼的转过头来就要对那俊秀少年发难，哪知看那少年小嘴瘪的可怜兮兮，泪光闪的楚楚动人，这叫人如何能冲他发火？于是在中轻声问道，"小公子叫什么名字？"**

**怯生生的回答，"我…我叫金俊秀。"**

**这时昌珉推了推在中小声说道，"哥，你看这孩子与你都姓金，说不定是什么时候失散的弟弟，哥你就别那么气势汹汹的吓到人家。"**

**"我何时气势汹汹了莫要胡说！"这孩子楚楚可怜，长得也俊秀，特别是那蝌蚪眼看起来颇为可爱，在中我喜欢！**

**"那你爹爹叫什么名字？"在中母性大发，温柔的帮俊秀理了理乱了的长发，弄得俊秀一脸红晕越发显得可爱。**

**俊秀红着脸，羞涩的说道，"他…他叫朴有天。"**

**在中昌珉，"囧囧"**

**"你与你爹怎么姓氏不同？"**

**那躺着的爹爹倏地坐了起来，说道，"哦哦，这俊秀啊是我捡来的孩子。"说完捋了捋他的白胡子，哪想那白胡须就这样掉了下来，露出那"老叟"光洁白皙的下巴。**

**没想到竟是江湖骗子，围观众人面色如下：**

**囧囧囧囧囧囧囧囧囧囧囧囧囧囧囧囧囧囧囧囧囧囧囧囧囧囧**

**"俊秀，你在中哥我本来很喜欢你的，你怎么可以做这些骗人钱财的下三滥的勾当。"在中满脸愠色。**

**"我…我没有…是有天叫我这样做的…我们真的好几日都没有吃东西了…"瘪嘴。**

**"好好，我相信你，等会儿就带你回去吃东西好不好？"转向昌珉，"我想把这孩子带回去，可以么？"**

**"………"昌珉心想，这孩子看起来瘦瘦小小，应该不会吃很多吧？嗯…应该没问题。确定俊秀不会和他抢红烧肉后点头道，"那就带回去吧，看他也挺可怜的。"**

**在中看那昌珉思考半天才做下决定，不由觉得昌珉这孩子心思缜密，无论什么事都要深思熟虑，真是头脑聪明的孩子。不知道在中要是晓得昌珉刚才是想的什么会是什么状况…**

**"那，那有天怎么办，不带他回去么？姐姐，有天也好几天没吃东西了，之前有吃的他都是只吃我剩下的一点。"**

**昌珉惊，他只吃剩下的一点？！俊秀会不会这样对我，把红烧肉吃完啊！？！**

**"是哥哥不是姐姐！"在中强忍怒气，额上青筋直跳。**

**"啊？是哥哥阿…"囧。有天心道我家俊秀是几么单纯啊…**

**"那啥，那个什么有什么天的，一起回去吧。"**

**是夜。**

**回到酒楼，在中便叫昌珉安排俊秀有天的住处，并带他们梳洗一番。他自己就一头载进厨房，准备丰盛晚餐。**

**"小起，你和小方一起带这两个公子去房间梳洗。小东小神你们两个去在中哥那帮忙。"**

**"知道了，老板。"**

**"那我们过去了，沈老板…"俊秀小声说。**

**"嗯。"无视俊秀身边有天'有什么了不起'的挑衅眼神，"小东，我和你们两个一起去厨房帮忙。"**

**"清蒸鲤鱼、糖醋排骨、油焖大虾、宫保鸡丁………哥，你是不是还有菜没端出来？"**

**"怎么这么问，都端出来了啊。"**

**"没有红烧肉…T T.."**

**"哇！"俊秀望着满桌菜突然哇了一声。众人疑惑视之。**

**"これなに？在中哥做的菜看起来好好eat！"**

**昌珉在中，"……？"**

**"是有天教我的外语^^"**

**有天理理发型，颇为自豪的哼哼了一声。**

**在中昌珉无视之。**

**"哥，你在想什么？"昌珉见在中一人站在酒楼门外，怔怔地看着那天上的明月发呆。**

**"没，没想什么。"不知道那个人在京城过的好不好，没有我在身边他是不是也可以过得很开心？**

**"哥是在想京城的人？"**

**昌珉怎么知道的？"呃？不是不是…"**

**"哥不用不好意思，这是人之常情，想念的话是很正常的。"**

**"我真的没有…"**

**"难道在中哥不是在想京城的爹爹吗？哥这次出来遇上土匪的事还没有告诉他吧？要不写封信托人送回去好让他老人家安心。"**

**"啊？"原来昌珉以为我是在想"爹爹"啊…我从小就无父母，能称得上亲人的就只有那个人了，我去哪找个爹爹然后再写信给他？"嗯…我会的，明天就找人帮我送封信回京城…"**

**"好，那我就放心了。已经快子时了，哥快回房休息吧。"**

**"嗯。"**

**第二日昌珉果然找来了一个要去京城办事的商人，拜托他帮在中送信。在中递给那人他写给"爹爹"的信，小声嘱咐他到了京城后将信随地丢了便可，在半路上无人的地方丢了也可以。见那商人目瞪口呆，在中拍拍他的肩膀，"谢谢你了。"**

**中午吃完午饭，四人一同送那商人出城，顺便欣赏郊外风景。方与商人告别，就见天色暗了下来，看着就要下大雨了，他们四人慌忙去找躲避之处。**

**雨已经如倾盆般落下，寻找片刻，有天突然大呼，"shelter!"**

**"什么啊…"**

**"那里有座破庙，大家快进去避雨！"**

**破庙里一尊泥做的佛像已经残缺不堪，地上有些稻草，还有几堆已经烧成木炭的柴禾，看来以前也有很多人来这里避雨。这时昌珉发现里面角落避风处已有数人在里面拧着湿透的衣服。**

**昌珉对年岁较大的那个人道，"这位大叔也来避雨啊。"**

**那人转过身和气的笑道，"是啊，你们这些年轻人出来游玩吧？"**

**在中看到这个人长相顿时脸都黑了，正好这人转过头来看见在中，脸上却是又惊又喜，"在中娘……"**

**在中打断他后半句，"借一步说话！"**

**"在中娘娘可有什么话要与下官交代？"当今皇宫一人之下万人之上的内务总管李秀满李公公谄媚的说道。**

**"是皇上叫你来的？！"在中嫌恶的撇开头不看那老太监的丑恶嘴脸。**

**"回娘娘的话，下官这次是自己出门远游，不是皇上派下官出来的。"**

**"你不是允浩叫来找我的？"在中错愕，难道允浩根本就没派人找他？**

**"回娘娘的话，皇上现在又选了几位娘娘，每天过得跟神仙一般快活，哪有时间来找您啊，下官真是替娘娘不值啊。"**

**"什么？！好你个郑允浩！当初把我气出皇宫就是为了娶你的新娘娘？！"看在中气的双目赤红，李秀满的脸上闪过诡计得逞的笑意。"好啊郑允浩，我就如你的意，再也不回那劳什子皇宫了！你就和你那些娘娘风流快活吧！"**

**"娘娘莫要生气，这皇宫外可比皇宫里要过得舒坦多了。娘娘您现住哪里啊？"**

**"金丞相，可有找到娘娘？！"允浩急忙扶起要给他施礼的丞相，他此刻最担心的就是在中，其他的他一概不管不顾。他已近一个多月都没有上朝了，对国家大事亦完全不理。当初他选在中为妃时文武百官皆认为这当今天子放浪形骸不可理喻，现在又为了这男娘娘完全置江山社稷于不顾，这朝廷之内怕是要闹翻天了。**

**"微臣无能，还未能找到娘娘踪迹，请皇上赐罪。"金贤重自认为愧对皇上。**

**"罢了，此事并非丞相之过。"允浩摇摇头，心中的希望瞬间破灭了。**

**"不过微臣发现李公公最近行踪诡秘，今日有下人通报微臣，李公公竟然跑到扬州去了。"**

**"扬州？朕近日的确发现他行踪不明，未想他竟然跑到扬州去了？"**

**"皇上，微臣认为，这李公公正在做什么见不得人的勾当。有探子禀报他半月前曾花大笔银子在江湖上买了十来个杀手，臣以为可能与娘娘有关，或许娘娘就在扬州也说不定。"**

**"那在中岂非有危险？丞相，你速速派人快马加鞭赶到扬州救他！不不不，朕亲自去！"**

**昌珉高兴道，"哦…原来这位就是在中哥的父亲，今日方才托人给您送信，就在这里遇见您了。"**

**"呵呵，这就叫缘份呐，要不然我怎么能当他爹呢，呵呵。"李秀满狗嘴吐不出象牙，胡编乱造，那几个同他随行的人就坐在一旁看着，他们看起来就不像平常人，个个眼里泛着精光。**

**在中心中烦闷，任由那老太监与昌珉胡扯，偏头不语。**

**俊秀瞧在中面色不善，似乎很不高兴，问有天道，"有天，你说在中哥见了他父亲怎么都不是很开心呢？"**

**"不知道，可能那老家伙搞外遇吧，哈哈。"**

**"什么啊！不跟你说话了！"**

**翌日回到酒楼，吃喝完毕，昌珉便拉了在中就往房间里去，说有要事商谈。有天俊秀被关在门外，只好你看着我，我看着你，莫名其妙。**

**"哥，你老实告诉我，你到底是什么人？"**

**"昌珉你…"**

**"昨天那个人不是你爹对不对？那人说话的声音阴阳怪气，不男不女，那几个随从眼中精光大露，倒像是几个武林高手。"**

**"哦？看来你小子还蛮有眼力，可惜你双眼睛很快就会看不见了！"**

**"在中哥快跑！"昌珉话音刚落，几个黑衣人从窗户闯了进来，正是昨日那几个随从。除了那几人，还多出了七八个人，看来是要置人死地了！**

**此时由不得人多想，昌珉拿起矮柜上的一个画轴便与杀手纠缠起来。**

**外面不远处的有天俊秀见这房间窗纸上影影戳戳，似有人在厮打，后听得在中一声"昌珉小心！"便冲入门去，有天助昌珉对抗杀手，俊秀拉着在中躲在墙角。**

**"在中哥，我好怕。"**

**"不怕不怕，等一会儿那些人就会被昌珉和有天打跑的。"**

**"啊！"昌珉被刺伤手臂，叫出声来。**

**"昌珉！"**

**毕竟那些人都是些武林高手，手里还拿着刀剑。纵使他二人功夫再好也难敌这十几人的围攻，何况他们还连武器都没有。**

**"昌珉你没事吧！"在中紧张地冲上前去查看昌珉的伤口。**

**"不碍事的，哥你快带着俊秀走，这里有我和有天！"说完昌珉将在中往俊秀那边一推。**

**"想逃？没那么容易！"趁在中被昌珉一推微愣之际，为首的黑衣人举剑直直刺向在中咽喉。**

**"在中哥！"**

**"哥！小心！"**

**"快躲开金在中！！"**

**眼看那长剑锋利的刀尖就要刺中在中咽喉，在这危急关头，一颗石子弹上刀尖，生生将那长剑折为两段。**

**"回去告诉李公公，皇上即刻便要要了他的狗命！"**

**"TMD救兵来了！撤！"**

**"大哥你怎么来了？"在中见来人是金贤重，惊奇道。**

**"奉皇上之命来救娘娘。"金贤重看在中无事便放下心来。**

**"大哥是来接我回宫的？"**

**"当然，不想回去？"**

**"我不想见他。"**

**金贤重笑着叹了口气，"我就知道你会这么说，不回去就不回去吧。跟哥一起出国如何，去没有人认识我们的地方，一起安安心心的生活。"**

**"外国？去哪里？"**

**"嗯…加拿大吧，如何？"**

**"好吧，总比呆在皇宫受气要好。"**

**"哥要去加拿大？"**

**"嗯…"**

**"什么时候出发？"昌珉问道，认识了这么久，突然说要离开，而且可能在也不回来了，心里感觉空落落的。以后还有机会吃到那么好吃的红烧肉么？**

**"明天……"**

**"呜呜…有天，在中哥要走了…"俊秀扑到有天怀里，嘤嘤呜咽。有天轻轻的拍着他颤抖的背，让他的头靠在自己的颈窝。**

**"那明天我们去送送哥吧。"昌珉黯然道。**

**在中有天点头，俊秀仍在有天怀里，哭得昏天暗地。**

**送至码头，仍旧依依不舍。**

**"一叶兰舟，便恁急桨凌波去。贪行色、岂知离绪，万般方寸，但饮恨、脉脉同谁语？更回首、重城不见，寒江天外，隐隐两三烟树。"**

**"有天你好有才！"俊秀两眼粉红星星。**

**"咳咳，书上看来的词。"**

**在中无语，"你们就一定要破坏气氛么？"**

**昌珉道，"不如我们也上船吧。"**

**花米秀："啊？"**

**"我的意思是到了下一个码头靠岸时我们再下船…这不是大家都舍不得么…"**

**"哦……"**

**金贤重点点头，"那么大家快上船吧，要不然皇上就要追来了。"**

**上船后大家都对视无语，空气凝滞在船舱狭小的空间里，压得人喘不过气。有天想讲个笑话活跃气氛也被俊秀给打了一拳。**

**就这样安静的驶出很远，突然两只手从水里伸了出来，搭在了船头，五人心里一惊。金贤重正要走近看那人是谁，那人哗的一下跳上船来，大声道，"爱卿你知道朕轻功一般，你将这船驶得离岸这么远，朕只得游过来，爱卿可是要累死朕啊！"**

**"微臣并无此意，请皇上恕罪啊！"说完示意船家将船靠岸。**

**米秀饼：什么状况？**

**在中："大哥你骗我！不是要去加拿大么？！"**

**"在中不要生气，本来是要去加拿大的，可是这不是被皇上追上了嘛。"**

**"果然是骗我的！有你的加拿大！走你的加拿大！"**

**允浩连忙上前抱住在中，"你不要生气了，丞相是为了你好。"**

**船家刚将船靠岸，在中便挣脱允浩跑上岸去，"你就回去找你的新娘娘吧！别来找我！你那些香香软软的娘娘可不比我这硬邦邦的男人好多了！哼！"**

**"在中你这都是听谁说的，我什么时候娶新娘娘了？是那老太监说的？"**

**在中脸一红，那老太监的话哪里可以相信，"要你管！"**

**允浩看他脸红，语气也有撒娇的嫌疑，不顾身上湿淋淋的，走过去从后面轻轻抱住在中，将瘦削的下巴搁在在中肩上。**

**"你这下巴怎么比以前更硌人了？"在中转过身看着允浩和以前比起来越发瘦削的脸，满眼的疼惜。就这样静静的对望了一会，在中慢慢的将唇凑了上去，轻轻的覆上允浩的双唇。**

**"在中啊，不要再离开我了…"**

**"嗯，我再也不会离开你了……"**

**米：是不是大结局了？**

**秀：没看他们都深情告白了么。**

**米：我也想要那个～～～**

**秀：什么？（斜睨**

**米：（凑上脸，噘嘴**

**秀：吃我一记超级无敌海豚桃子虾扎特拳！**

**米：＠＃＆％＄＊…（pia飞中，听不清…**

**饼：只有我是一个人…（流泪，突然一条带着淡淡香味的丝绢被风吹到昌珉脸上**

**美女：公子，可以把奴家的丝绢给奴家么？（羞涩**

**饼：（两眼红心）可以…敢问小姐芳名？**

**美女：奴家叫韩佳人…**

**饼：果真是佳人（幸福晕倒**


End file.
